Milla Basset
Milla Basset, the Tritagonist of Freedom Planet, is a young, orphaned Hush Basset Puppy who possesses the power of Alchemy, as well as a love for Chemistry and companionship. Before she met Lilac and Carol, Milla lived alone in the woods, the whereabouts of her parents unknown. To cope with her loneliness, she carves a face into a tree stump, calling it "Mr. Stumpy". One day, while playing with Mr. Stumpy near the ancient temple, Milla sees Lilac chasing after a Shang Mu Truck, and follows her with the intent of meeting a dragon. Shortly after saving Carol, who was trapped in a cave following their fight with the Mantalith, she befriends her and Lilac, who invites her to live with them in their Treehouse. Later that night, Milla overhears Lilac and Carol talking to Torque, offering to help him complete his mission, which was to reclaim the Kingdom Stone before Lord Brevon can steal it for his galactic conquest. Milla didn't know at the time, but since she wanted to stay close to her newfound friends, she joins Lilac and Carol, and together, they set out to save Avalice from the brink of civil war. Appearance Milla is a Hush Basset Puppy with ivory-white fur, short, bushy orange hair, bright green eyes and large ears with bright green discs on them (possibly a genetic trait from her Alchemy Power). In Freedom Planet, Milla wears a sleeveless, tan unitard-like outfit with a bright green tag and shows off a green outfit with white stripes underneath (possibly a swimsuit or a leotard). In Freedom Planet 2, Milla wears a sleeveless, black romper with yellow straps on the leggings, a yellow crop top vest over the romper and black sweatbands under the bracelets on her wrist and ankles. For both outfits, Milla wears orange and bright green bracelets on her wrists and ankles, matching her hair, eyes and the discs on her ears. the orange bracelets are worn on her left wrist and right ankle, while the bright green discs are worn on her right wrist and left ankle. Personality Milla has a playful imagination, being friends with a tree stump (Mr. Stumpy) while living alone in the woods. She is somewhat shy when socializing with new people, but when she does makes new friends, she immediately makes a special bond with them and will always think of ways to help them out. Milla is kind-hearted and generous, always trying to be nice and cheerful. However, whenever she hasn't seen somebody close to her for a really long time (her parents, for example), she begins to feel stressed and will do whatever it takes to see them again, no matter what. Being a peacemaker, Milla hates violence and anger, as shown when she started crying while watching Lilac and Carol argue with each other at Jade Creek, and again when she stopped Carol and Spade from continuing their fight at the Red Scarves Hideout. Relationships Lilac: Milla first saw Lilac chasing a Shang Mu Truck, and follows her with the intention of meeting a Dragon.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Mr. Stumpy) Upon meeting her, Milla asked if she could touch her ponytails.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Meet Milla) Lilac was a bit taken aback by her question, but she quickly accepted the young hound as a friend, eventually becoming a big sister figure to her. After her mutation, Milla apologized to Lilac, who immediately tried to comfort her when she started crying.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Carol: Milla saved Carol's life after she was trapped in a collapsing cave.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Cave Collapse) Afterwards, the Wildcat pounced at Milla when she was hiding behind a bush, following her and Lilac, but quickly apologized to her when she realized she was the one who saved her. Carol was grossed out when Lilac let Milla touch her Ponytails, and also seemed uncomfortable when Lilac invited Milla to stay with them at their treehouse. The following morning, Milla scared Carol out of bed with a playful puppy bark. Eventually, Carol became more comfortable around Milla, stating she would tell her about her past with the Red Scarves if she was a good dog. Later, Milla apologized to Carol and Lilac for being mutated and attacking them earlier, breaking down in tears. Mr. Stumpy: Mr. Stumpy may have been the closest thing Milla had to a best friend before meeting Lilac and Carol. Despite being alone in the woods, Milla always had Mr. Stumpy to play with and to keep her company. She always found it funny when Mr. Stumpy never says anything. Milla's Parents: Her parents were only mentioned a few times during the events of Freedom Planet, and didn't make a physical appearance. Although she never knew her parents because she was living alone in the woods for a really long time, Milla was determined to find them, as shown when she was making a "Super Feather Potion" with Mr. Stumpy. Later on Zao's Airship, Milla saw a shooting star and made a wish to see her parents again. Carol stated it sounded like a good thing to wish for, while Lilac, who overheard the wish, began to show concern, knowing that Milla misses her parents, and later tries to cheer her up. Attributes Milla has the personality and instincts of the average canine, shown throughout the game as the following: * Barking, howling, whimpering and growling. * Digging holes in the ground and burying objects. * Wagging her tail whenever she's happy or excited. * Sitting and running on all fours. * Having keen senses of hearing and smell. * Being a loyal companion to anyone she considers a friend. * Having the instinct to protect people in need. * Lying on her back in the belly rub position. * Using the dog paddle technique when she goes swimming. Milla's weaknesses are her small Health Meter, slow attacks and difficulty picking up speed. Most of her attacks requires time to charge up, and getting hit during this process can disrupt them, also causing her to drop any object is she might be carrying. She only has four Health Petals (as opposed to the seven that the other playable characters have), making her the most vulnerable to Stunlocking. Milla's overall learning curve is steeper compared to the other playable characters and will require patience to master properly. Despite being a young puppy, Milla is able to pilot certain vehicles, such as driving a Shang Mu Tank in the Schmup Stage, and taking control of Sparky, a Mini-Boss in Battle Glacier. Powers and Abilities Milla possesses the power of Alchemy, the medieval forerunner of chemistry, which serves as the basis of her combat abilities. She has also developed a strong interest in Chemistry, which she uses to brew special potions to aid her friends in their adventures. Following the events of Freedom Planet, Milla began to train in martial arts, so she can learn to fight hand-to-hand. Move List Trivia * Milla is named after the word "mill", but her name is also a variant of the the name "Camilla", or of the Russian name "Lyudmila". * Milla is a Hush Basset, a mixed breed of a Basset Hound and a Cocker Spaniel. This may confirm that one of her parents was a Basset Hound, and the other parent was a Cocker Spaniel. * Milla's Puppy Float ability is similar to Yoshi's Flutter Jump from the Super Mario Series. The difference is that her Puppy Float covers more vertical distance. * Unlike the other characters, Milla's energy bar is used to measure amount of stamina left for her Puppy Float ability and is completely filled the second she touches the ground. References Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Final Dreadnought Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Unlockable Content Category:Freedom Planet Bosses Category:Team Lilac Category:Female Category:Wood Elements